A Good Idea
by I AM AIR
Summary: Tony isn't sure whether creating an alcohol to get Steve drunk, or playing a modified version of 'spin-the-bottle' with the Avengers team, is a good idea or not. But when Thor's tongue finds its way inside his mouth, he finds that he doesn't really care. Thor/Tony slight Tony/Clint, Natasha/Clint and Thor/Steve Awesome grammar, and Thor/Tony smut
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

The Avengers, America's greatest heroes, are sitting on the floor. All of them so drunk that when Tony choses an old game for them to play, one that he had rediscovered the other day, no one questioned it. Natasha lets out a bark of laughter, obviously familiar with the game Tony had played as a teenager, and stalks out an empty bottle for them to use for the modified 'spin-the-bottle' game they are about to engage in. Tony sets the two piles of playing cards he holds in his hands, one purple and the other red, on the floor near the bottle Natasha supplies and beckons the others over. They, ever so slowly and clumsily, form a lopsided circle and the billionaire gives the bottle a spin.

Tony chuckles as the neck of the bottle points to the archer at his side and draws a card from the purple stack. He wriggles his eyebrows at Clint as he reads "kiss" from the thin cardboard in his hand and the other man bursts into laughter because _oh_, _that's_ what they're playing. Tony takes a red playing card and sucks in a quick breath. He isn't sure if this is the best or worst idea he's ever had.

All of them, minus Bruce, are in his Stark Tower testing out his latest invention. It's the newly rebuilt model that Pepper, ex-girlfriend-but-still-best-friend-and-CEO-of-his-company, owns more than 12 percent of and Tony hopes he isn't going to find it destroyed when he comes-to in the morning. He has finally brought the project he's been working on for the past month, his own brand of alcohol titled 'Let's Get Steven Rodgers Drunk', from the lab to the lounge room in bottles for his team to try.

If he's not mistaken, he's pretty sure it's working too. The glaze over the captain's eyes and the red on his cheeks a sure indicator, and Tony wonders if the alcohol level in the bitter tasting drink he has concocted is actually any safe and decides he won't be releasing it to the public. After all, it has managed to get a Super Soldier, a God and Natasha drunk. Tony himself has never been _this_ drunk on so little alcohol before, and he's almost too scared to drink any more. Just three shots of his Super-Soldier-alcohol and he's so far gone he can hardly see straight. _That_, he thinks fleetingly, may be why and how he's about to find himself in-between Clint Barton's legs.

"Inner thighs." He reads and Clint, still laughing, tugs apart his belt and shoves his jeans down. Leaning back to prop himself up on his elbows, a cocky smirk spreads across his face. Tony snorts a little in relief that the archer didn't freak out and crawls forward on his hands and knees, cards discarded on the floor that Natasha randomly slid back into the packs.

He reaches the spy's spread legs and begins to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down one leg. Fingers run light patterns across the other, bringing forward a soft shiver and then goose bumps to the surface of Clint's skin. He softly sinks his teeth into the firm muscles once before moving his mouth over to the second milky thigh and slips his calloused hands up the loose legs of the man's boxers. He's probably taking this too far, but no one is stopping him. Instead, Clint slides a hand into his hair, pulling at his short locks and he moans quietly as Tony rubs corse thumbs around the sensitive skin that surrounds the man's cock.

Natasha lunges forward, yanking Tony from her boyfriend as Clint lets out a high-pitched whine. Tony lets out a cackle and winks at her, gut clenching in fear as she narrows her eyes at him. He chucks Clint a smirk and watches, amused, as he breaks down into giggles. Hands fumbling uselessly with his jeans as he tries to pull them back up to his hips, kicking them off instead when they refuse to comply. In the back of his mind, Tony wonders if Natasha will ever let them near each other when drunk again and snickers as the red-haired agent spins the bottle harshly. He guesses she rigs it to land on Clint because, as soon as it stops, she jumps onto him, not even bothering to withdraw a card, as she reclaims her territory. Thin fingers taking over what Tony started and he just laughs, nodding at Steve to take his turn as Clint comes loudly. Natasha returns to her spot between the captain and the Iron Man, a smug expression on her face and Steve is as bright as a tomato. Tony isn't sure if the 'good captain' will play along. He may be drunk, but the blush on his face tells Tony that he's every bit of the 1940s-good-boy-American he is when sober.

Steve glances around at the others, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and Tony wonders if the fact that Natasha is the only girl in a room of four other guys is making itself present in his mind. He's pleasantly surprised, though, as the blonde reaches out and spins the bottle. Not a hint of hesitation present in his movements. He takes the required cards into his hands before the bottle even stops, reading over them again, and again, and _again_ until it finally chooses a contestant. Tony leans forward excitedly, hoping he isn't going to back out of the game now. He isn't disappointed, either, as Steve breathes in deeply. He turns to lock eyes with the only Thunder God in their team and whispers out his challenge, body trembling.

"Kiss mouth." The words hang in the air for a while and Tony watches, jaw dropping, as Steve reaches for the God to drag their faces together. He hovers his mouth above the other's and everyone stares as Thor's tongue sneaks out of his mouth to run across his lips. As soon as it disappears back inside, Steve dives forward to follow it. Tony almost can't believe it. A Super Soldier and a God are kissing, in his living room, in front of him. Thor lets out a possessive growl and bites into Steve's bottom lip, tugging on it, causing the captain to gasp. Tony tries to ignore the growing bludge in his pants as Thor laps at Steve's lip in apology, but cant help in releasing a whine. His breath hitches as the blonde God shoots him a look, eyes darkened with want and Tony's fingers twitch towards his pants. Absentmindedly, he hopes that JARVIS has the cameras on and recording.

A tug on his arm forces him to rip his eyes from the pair and he focuses on Clint. "Do you think we should be stopping them?" He slurs and Tony is about to say _no_, until he turns his head back to see Thor grip their captain's hips tightly and drag him into his lap. A moan escaping Steve's lips and Tony swallows hard as the blondes begin to grind into each other.

"Guys?" He squeaks out and quickly clears his throat with another shot of alcohol. "Steve your turn is over." He manages to get out and Steve quickly detaches himself from Thor. Slipping off his lap with a flush and crosses his legs, hands folded in his lap. Tony feels his breathing become laboured at Thor locks eyes with him, unable to look away as Thor manoeuvres Steve into another kiss. Tony bites back a moan and shifts awkwardly on the floor as he watches the two men exchange saliva. He sighs in relief as they part, but feels his body tense as Thor spins the bottle. Time seems to stop as the blonde picks up two cards, blue eyes never leaving Tony's brown and the mortal full on stops breathing as the bottle stops. On him.

Thor's voice is rough and heavy with lust when he speaks, and it sends shivers down Tony's spine. "Suck cock." He runs the cards through his mind, trying to remember if that combination is actually in there, and gulps at the memories that come to him because yeah, it is.

_**A/N: I'm stopping here because I have to get to work. I've had this stuck in my head for a while and I finally found some time to write it! Hopefully the next part will be up tomorrow~ **_

_**Review, favourite, follow whatever floats your boat. **_

_**Whichever you do makes me EXTREMELY happy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'd just really like to thank **__Morgan Pen__ (thank you for appreciating my grammar)__**, **__Anonymous 1__**, **__Anonymous 2_**,**___MoonlightDemoness__ (sorry about the nose-coke incident)__**, **__jay j beatbox__**, **__Silver-StarFox__**, **__Brittany__ (glad I could help with your dreams hehe)__**, **__Rhiannon__**, **__epona789__**, and **__sing-to-the-moon__** for reviewing and encouraging me to keep going! I never expected to get this many reviews! So seriously; THANK YOU. I'd also like to future-thank anyone else that may review, read, etc. this since it is now finished~.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Tony finds swallowing hard as Thor stares at him. This game was _obviously_ a bad idea, he thinks to himself, and opens his mouth to stammer out an excuse. All that comes out, though, is a strange choking noise when Thor stands abruptly, hand shooting out to grab the collar of his AC-DC t-shirt and yank him upwards from the floor. He stands on wobbly legs, brain taking a moment to remember what to do with his muscles and how to send blood to them.

The group around them fall silent, watching with curious eyes, and Tony holds his breath, wondering if the God is going to punch him. Scream at him that this Midgard game is vile and disgusting. It's possible, he thinks, with the way Thor is looming above him. His shoulders are tense and Tony can feel himself being pulled closer to the blonde by the strong fist curled into the fabric of his shirt. He flickers his gaze around the room and finds that he is sober enough to deduce that his friends _aren't at all_. A shiver of fear travels down his spine, knowing they won't be able to help him if the Asgardian decides to start a fight. Locking eyes with Thor again, he feels his cock twitch because _oh. _That is _definitely not anger_.

Thor leans in, pulling Tony closer at the same time. The genius suppresses a shiver as he feels the hot exhale of Thor's breath on his ear, lips softly stroking over the shell as he speaks. "I believe my room is closer, Anthony."

_Fuck_. He shakes as a shudder violently racks his body because, for some reason, Thor planning to go ahead with his challenge is a hell of a lot scarier than being beaten to death. He tries to reply, but then Thor rocks against him once, pressing his hard-on into his thigh and Tony decides that it's also _really_ hot, and his pants are suddenly all too tight and the room much too warm.

He has half a mind to tell Thor _no_ and work on putting everyone to bed, but the other half is louder, and obviously stupider, because he finds himself staring into those blue orbs and nodding before walking them backwards to the elevator. Index fingers linked through the belt loops of the God's jeans. His back hits the cold metal of the elevator and Thor is fumbling to hit the button, blue eyes never leaving Tony's brown. He thinks it's strangely intimate but doesn't dare break the staring contest they seem to be having, just in case it causes Thor to snap out of his lust fuelled actions. Tony isn't sure what he's hoping to happen, other than the obvious blow job, but he isn't running. After all, Tony Stark _never _back downs from a challenge.

The doors part and they almost fall through, Thor's strong legs and grip the only thing that keeps them from tumbling to the ground. Tony uses it as a chance to pull himself closer to the man, hands sliding up from his hips and over his waist, over muscles and ribs to find purchase on a set of sturdy shoulders.

"To Mr Odinson's floor, sir?" JARVIS' voice sings through the speakers.

"Yeah, JARVIS, take us there." The elevator begins moving and Tony feels like he should say something, but he isn't sure what. Thor leans in to kiss him, though, and he holds on tighter. He wraps his legs around a strong waist on instinct and locks them together at the ankles as he's lifted up. He's never been in this position before, not one where he isn't in control, and despite feeling embarrassed, he decides _why the hell not _and welcomes the change of role. If nothing else, Tony Stark is always up for a challenge.

Thor surges forward, pressing Tony into the elevator wall, and he winces as the railing digs painfully into his back, before licking his way into the billionaire's mouth. Hands come up to cup the back of his neck and the side of his waist. The kiss is clumsy, and Tony feels a line of spit sliding down his chin, but it's like nothing he's ever done before. Sure, he's been with other men before, but Thor is no 'man' and Tony feels his ego grow a little because he's _totally _about to get a blow job from a _God_. So he returns the kiss with everything he has, trying to co-ordinate their movements as much as he can in their drunken state.

His tongue explores the God's mouth, changing from pushing and rubbing against Thor's to tracing the sharp points and dull tops of his teeth. Thor has a distinct taste, he thinks, it's hidden quite well under the sharp bite of alcohol and pleasant flavour of poptarts but it's there. He can't put a name to it, though, and it must not be from their planet Earth because it's something so worldly and alien that it must be from Asgard. It overwhelms Tony and all he can think of is _more_, _give me more_ and sinks his teeth down into the man's bottom lip. He keeps biting until he hears Thor grunt in pain, but his hips jerk upwards as well, before loosening his jaw and pulling away from the kiss, Thor's lip still in his mouth.

He breathes in deeply through his nose and dives back in, grimacing as their teeth clash, then groaning when Thor starts to suck on his tongue. Images of Thor's mouth on his cock fill his head and he can't help but moan loudly at them, but they disappear just as quickly as they came when the blonde gives a bite, pulling away when the doors open behind them.

Thor walks them out of the elevator and down the hall, Tony digging his teeth into his own lip to hold back any more moans as he feels Thor's erection rubbing against him with every hurried step he takes. He tries to shift, press himself down to receive more friction, and Thor must think he's slipping because then his hands are flying down to grip his at his butt, strong fingers flexing around the soft flesh, and blunt nails digging into Tony's jeans. Tony jolts forward with a groan and leans his forehead against Thor's shoulder, mouth open, and unable to help the blush that spreads across his face when the taller chuckles.

"Do you enjoy that, man of iron?" He questions, voice deepened and rough, and it takes all of Tony's will to not let out a moan so loud that their team three floors down would hear as Thor tears Tony from him, only to press him, face first, against a door. Hands return to his ass and he feels Thor squeeze, palms rubbing and massaging over his butt cheeks. He feels him lean in close, hands slipping around to hold at his hips as Thor ruts himself against him from behind, groaning himself.

"Thor." He pants, eyes shut tightly and fingers pressing into the door in front of him, trying to find something to hold onto as his knees weaken and wobble under him. Suddenly the door is gone, opened by Thor, and he's being nudged into the room. Stumbling forward as Thor walks closely behind him, still holding on to pull him flush against him.

It's not until they're in the middle of the room that they halt to a stand still. Tony leans his head back onto Thor's shoulder as the other works at the buckle of his belt. It's ripped from his jeans and thrown in a random direction. Tony listens to it hit a will before landing with a dull _thunk _and then Thor is leaning down to mouth at Tony's neck. When he feels teeth scrape across his skin, Tony realises that he's been terribly pliant, so he pulls himself away from Thor, spinning on his heel to look at the blonde. Arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He watches as the God's brow furrows in confusion, amused at how his hands twitch as if he wants to reach out and pull Tony back in. He smiles cockily, though, and runs a hand down his chest to tug at the hem of his trousers.

"We doing this or what?" He calls and immediately panics a little, thinking it's the wrong thing to say, because Thor takes a quick step towards him, reaches out and pushes him. Hard. When he hits the bed and not the floor or a wall, though, he realises that it was anything but. He wriggles his way up the bed until his head lands on a pillow as Thor places a knee on the soft covers. The bed dips under his weight then bounces back up as he moves upwards along the bed.

Licking his lips, Tony watches Thor _crawl up_ the length of the bed until he's straddling his thighs. Absentmindedly, he reaches out a hand to him. He runs his fingers through the shoulder-length hair and curls his fingers into it tightly to pull him down, leaning up on his elbows at the same time. "Get on with it, Goldilocks." He murmurs against his lips before moving Thor back down his body by a hand on his shoulder. He's surprised at how easy he is to move, but the thought slips to the back of his mind as Thor nuzzles at the crotch of his pants. Tongue flicking out to quickly lick a wet stripe up the side of his jean-clad erection.

Tony bucks up into Thor's face, only to have his hips pinned to the bed a second later. Biting back a whine, his breathe hitches as Thor lifts his head to watch Tony as he lowers himself down. His mouth closes around the button of Tony's jeans to skilfully unbuttons them, without the use of his hands, before taking the zipper in between his teeth. Tony forces himself to breathe as he watches Thor work to remove his pants using only his mouth, hips jolting every time the God's facial hair brushes across his skin.

"Tony…" Thor trails off as he hooks his fingers inside the jeans, as if asking for some type of permission, and Tony hasn't even finished nodding when he feels them being tugged down. He flails his legs slightly, wriggling to get out of the unwanted clothing, and sighs in satisfaction as he hears them hit the ground. Thor looks a little surprised at his lack of underwear and Tony smirks as his erect cock taps him lightly on the chin. He's about to lean back, fold his arms behind his head and tell Thor to 'go ahead' like he would with any girl, or guy, that he woos into his bed but the words get stuck in his throat when Thor's tongue slips out to tentatively lick at him. Tongue sliding wetly over the tip and Tony lets his head fall back with a groan, first in pleasure then slight frustration when Thor places his hands back onto his hips in order to stop him from moving.

He tries to jerk his hips up, to get _at least_ the head into his friend and teammate's mouth, but the downwards pressure on his hips isn't something he can break and he props himself up on his elbows. "Seriously, Thor?"

His heart leaps into his throat as the man nips at his cock, an obvious order of 'be patient', and _fuck_ that was both _hot_ and _fucking terrifying_ at the same time. The brunette digs his top teeth into his lip as Thor leans forward into his crotch, face tilting up as he rubs his cheek against the head. He opens his eyes, staring up at Tony, and moves his head so that his lips are touching the side. Tony feels the rise and fall of his chest quicken as his breathing speeds up, heartbeat increasing as well.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he runs through equations and blueprints of the reactor in his chest, calculating whether his lifesaver will be able to withstand an erratic beating or not, because it would be a major buzz kill if he started _dying _in the middle of a blowjob given to him by Asgard's future king. The thought gives another boost to his ego and it skyrockets, leaving Tony feeling giddy.

Suddenly loosing control of his body, he slams his head backwards into the pillow with a loud moan as the blond starts pressing small, open mouthed and with a hint of teeth, kisses up and down the side of his length. Slipping out his tongue, Thor curls it around to the underside before dragging it lewdly down the thick, pulsating vein and licking back up to suck a spot just below the head. It sends jolts of pleasure up through his body and Tony can't believe that, with all his past one-night lovers, he's never experienced a blowjob like _this_ before.

A thumbs rubs over the head, smearing pre-cum over it and down his cock. Tony forces himself into a half-seated position again in order to watch as Thor loosely wraps his fingers around him, slowly jerking him off. It's not enough, though, not enough friction, and Tony threads a hand through the unruly hair of his comrade and directs his face down again. He gets the hint, and Tony thinks that he isn't _nearly_ as dim-witted as his not-brother accuses him of being, and finally wraps his lips around him.

Thor starts bobbing his head, taking Tony further and further into his mouth with each downward motion and, when he brushes against the back of his throat, swallows him down. Tony thinks he's going to be sore tomorrow, what with how he's thrashing his head from side to side like a trapped snake wriggling to get free, and his back is arched so high he's afraid it'll snap in two.

"Keep, keep going." He pants out, struggling to draw air into his lungs. Thor removes his hand from his hip to fondle with his balls, stroking and rolling the tightening sack in his hand while he lets Tony thrust shallowly into his throat. He close, so close it _hurts_ and then the heat around his cock is gone. Cold air hits him like a strike from the shield Steve uses and he jerks upwards with a curse. Glaring down at Thor, he's met with a smirk that promises _more_.

Thor leans his head down, left hand taking over from his mouth, a too-loose grip moving over his shaft, and the blonde keeps bending down until he can lick the area behind his balls, and he does. Once, twice, and extends his tongue for a third before Tony pushes him back with the heel of his palm, jolting in shock as something, an index finger, probes at his puckered hole.

With eyes wide in surprise, Tony stutters out a refusal, only just managing to keep the jump out of his voice. "H-h-hey, buddy, where are you going with that?" Thor ignores him, goes down on him again and hollows out his cheeks as he sucks, and Tony's eyes roll backwards into his head at the endorphins that assault his nerves. He's brought back out of his pleasure, though, as the finger presses determinedly against his hole and he's sent scrambling. "This wasn't on the cards!"

Thor just flicks his eyes up to look at him, pupils blown so big that Tony can hardly see the blue that outlines them, and pulls himself off of Tony's cock, to which he releases a whine of disapproval.

"Anthony, please, open for me." The rumble of Thor's voice makes Tony moan in consent. With a quick smile, Thor puts his mouth back onto his cock and lowers himself down, humming deeply in his throat. It travels through Tony's cock and up his spine to mess with his head and he struggles to keep his focus on the current situation. As the finger begins to circle around his hole, his breath quickens. He digs blunt nails into Thor's shoulder, squeezing down as the finger presses against him, trying to get inside. Thor rubs what he must think are soothing circles on his hip with a thick thumb and hell, he wasn't even this nervous when he lost his virginity.

It only takes the slow, painful, slide of one finger up into him. Twisting and wriggling around to loosen him up, and it feels like hell. He hasn't been on the receiving side in _years_ and he hadn't intended on being so tonight. But there's a finger in him, ridiculously thick and large like all of Thor seems to be, and it's moving in and out. It hurts, but Tony has always been a bit of a narcissist, and then it brushes against _that spot_ and Tony comes harder than he ever has. Screaming and almost ribbing open his pillows that cost more than they ever should have.

He's just coming down from his high, drooping onto the bed, when he feels Thor swallow and all he can manage is an _oh god_ to which he feels the other smile at before letting his, now limp, prick fall from his lips. Tony's chest is heaving but slowly levelling out. He's about to wave Thor away, thank him to be polite, and slip into an after-sex sleep but then there's hands turning him onto his side and a warm body sliding up behind him.

"What are you…?" He trails off as he yawns and tries to turn himself around. An arm around him stops is movements, though.

"Please, Tony. Just, just allow me this." It sounds like the God is begging and Tony is far too tired and pleased to fight anything. Instead, he burries his face into a pillow and closes his eyes.

"I kick in my sleep." He mutters as a warning and his body vibrates because of a chuckle that starts and finishes in Thor's chest. He faintly recognises a smile being pressed into his hair as the blonde nuzzles into him.

"Goodnight, man or iron, tonight as most enjoyable."

This game was probably going to be his worst decision _ever_, especially when morning will come and everybody will remember what went on tonight, but he honestly can't bring himself to care right now. Not when Thor has his arms wrapped around him, his solid chest pressed against Tony's smaller back. A muscled leg slips in-between his own and curls around his knee as if to hold him as close as possible. Something in his chest flutters and Tony wonders with a hint of panic if the arc reactor in his chest is failing, but then it settles and something warm and _nice_ floods through him. Or maybe that's just the alcohol. A soft smile graces his lips at the unfamiliar sensation anyway and he presses back into Thor, who tightens his arms around him, and slips off into a deep sleep.

_**A/N: Ugh so… I disliked this and holly crap-ola it was long! -_-**_

_**It came to me ages ago, and I thought it was a really good idea, but it turns out I can't actually write smut. Asdfghjkl. BUT I'd still really like to thank anyone and everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourite-d this fic!**_

_**Um… if you liked my STYLE of writing, I'm working on a Tony/Loki high school AU fic that I'm really in love with at the moment ^_^ If my writing impressed you or something, it would be pretty cool to see some of you (if not all) reading that when I get around to finishing and/or posting it. Here's a line from it, if you're interested;**_

_Tony turns back, that normally infuriating smirk that he throws at him is strangely endearing. "I'm a Stark," he retorts. "I can fix anything."_


End file.
